Sisters Grimm: Puckabrina 1
by SpiderGalaxy13
Summary: Hey y'all. This is my first FanFic, so I'm open to edits. Also, I realize that I'm so far behind and that the last SG book was published in like 2012 or something, but I really wanted to do this. Basically this is a Puckabrina (Puck and Sabrina) story, focusing on their relationship, with a little adventure/magic/fun mixed in. Edits and reviews are welcomed and WANTED So thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_(Sabrina's POV)_**

I've never been one for romance, but that fairy does have a way of making wish I was. Puck decided not to travel with Uncle Jake, and he says that it's because we "need protecting." But I know that he did it for the opportunity to annoy me. After all, Daphne reminded him that we live forever now. Thanks for nothing, sis.

Mackenzie, my best friend, tells me that if a boy is annoying you (and is still of an age where other boys do the same), there is a sizeable chance that he's flirting. Then again, the freakbaby has been annoying people for what? 4,000 years? It could be a coincidence, but Mackenzie insists that it isn't, which is annoying as heck. He may have kissed me about a year ago, but that was to make me more mad. And before you mention the waking him up thing, I'm telling you to shut up if you know what's good for you.

The reason I'm bringing all this up is that I was dared to kiss Puck (long story). I was forced to promise, and I never, _never_ , break my promise. So right now, I hate my life.

 ** _(Puck's POV)  
_** I don't even know what to do about Grimm. She's angry, then she turns around and says she cares about me. She calls me a freakbaby (or some equivalent name), then wakes me up from an enchanted sleep with a "true love's kiss." I don't know what to make of her. All the other girls love me! (Which could come in handy sometime: an army of screaming girls. Remind me about that.)

Basically, I want to ask her out, but I can't figure out how. What if she's recording the whole thing, laughs, and shows it to all her friends? I'll be humiliated.

Wait—her friends. I can get McKenna or whatever her name is to help me out! If I can get her to convince Grimm that I'm awesome, maybe I'll have a chance.

I picked up my phone and called Mackenzie (I looked up her name). She picked up.

"If this is a prank call, I will end you!" she said.

"I need your help."

"Puck? Is this about Sabrina?"

"Maybe. Is she in your area?"

"No."

"Good." I explained my situation to her.

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get her to have a good enough opinion of me so that I can ask her out."

"Fine," she said, hanging up.

 ** _(Sabrina POV)_**

My phone rang. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Mackenzie said. "Puck wants to ask you out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. And I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm making deals with the Devil now, huh?"

"You're the Devil, Sabrina, not me."

"What's the deal?"

"You don't have to kiss him if you go out with him and don't tell him that I told you he wanted to ask you out."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll let him know." Mackenzie hung up.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. _What have I done?_ I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Puck's POV)**_

"Hey, Grimm," I said. After getting a call from Mackenzie that Sabrina had said "yes" to going out with me, I went up to her room to figure out details.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Tomorrow, 5:30. Meet me at the door."

"Fine."

"Fine." I closed the door and breathed a small sigh of relief. Sabrina didn't humiliate me, but she hadn't looked excited either. I'll just hope for the best.

 _ **(Sabrina's POV)**_

I'm a little excited, although I would never admit that to Puck. I've never been on a date before, so I'm a bit nervous. Basically, I couldn't sleep, so I just laid in my bed running every possible outcome through my brain. The good, the bad, the friendly, the awkward, and everything in between. In the morning, I had to go to school, which I figured wouldn't be all that bad.

Surprisingly, I was right. I breezed through my classes. I think my teachers could tell that I wasn't all there that day.

Mackenzie came over after school to help me get ready. She was the only one I trusted on the matter of boys. In addition to everyone at school asking her for relationship advice, Mackenzie had been on at least one date with nearly every boy in her classes.

"The trick is to try without looking like you tried," Mackenzie said. "Any boy worth spending time with likes natural beauty. Now, nobody has the 'natural' they think about, so you have to get the makeup to blend."

"But Puck knows what I look like-"

"Shush! Almost every boy will forget the uglier version of you in favor for the prettier one. As long as it isn't extremely obvious you're wearing makeup, he won't care." She added the finishing lipstick, a natural pink with some dark undertones.

"Can I just hire you to do my makeup every day?" I asked Mackenzie.

"My rates are to high even for the Queen herself. Now for clothes!" She clapped her hands and swung open the doors of my closet. "Hmm. Do you have a top that doesn't have words on it?"

"Yeah," I said, pointing to a small section.

"Too nice, too trashy, too childish," Mackenzie muttered as she sorted through my clothes. "Ah, ha!" She held up a long sleeve plaid button-down shirt, purple with blues that matched my eyes. I buttoned it on and Mackenzie folded up the sleeves to half-length. I pulled on dark jeans and black flats.

"I feel too nice," I said.

"No. It is perfect!" Mackenzie adjusted my hair.

"Are you sure-"

"Oh, look. It's 5:30 already!" She began to half push me towards the door. "Have fun on your date!"

"Any last-minute tips?"

"Nope! Go get 'em, tiger." She shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry about the lateness of the next chapter. I'm writing as fast as I can.

 _ **(Sabrina POV)**_

After half-stumbling down the stairs, I crept up on the front door. I expected a prank, but I just saw Puck standing in front of the door with flowers, nervously checking his watch over and over again.

I didn't know what to do, so I decided on humor, also my last line of defense against nervousness.

Yes, I was nervous. That's the first and last time I'll admit to this.

I snuck up behind Puck and stood just behind him on his left side. I tapped his right shoulder. He jumped a little and looked over his right shoulder.

"Gotcha!" I said, laughing a little. Puck was surprised and flushed, obviously not expecting that.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"You're telling me that you've lived for more than four thousand years and have _never_ heard of the shoulder trick? It's probably older than you."

"I tend to stick to the pranks that leave a lasting effect on the person," he said, a mischievous smile darting over his face, "But I will keep that one in mind as a last resort."

 _ **(Puck POV)**_

I was worried that this "date" would be awkward and stiff, but Sabrina seemed as eager as I was for it not to be that way. I was glad that she started off with a prank-like thing. It released the tension with laughter.

After giving Sabrina the flowers, I decided to get this show on the road. "We'd better get going," I said, checking my watch.

"Where are we headed?" Sabrina asked as we headed out the door.

"The movies. I figured a classic outing would be fun." I was still hesitant to call it a date.

"Awesome!" Sabrina said. "What movie?"

"Honestly, I forgot what it was called." I had the tickets in my pocket, but I forgot about them until we'd moved on in the conversation.

"So where d'ya know Mac from?"

"Who?" I asked. I'm hopeless.

"Mackenzie."

"I saw her in passing glances when she came over before you two snuck up to your room. I borrowed your phone so I could contact her. Plus, she has a rep at school for being the most knowledgeable on the subject."

"Subject of what?"

"You know," I said, unsure of what to say. I felt like I was walking across a frozen lake- one small misstep and I get plunged into the ice depths. "The boy-girl outings and such."

"Dating?"

"Yeah, that." I was relieved that she didn't make it super weird.

 ** _(Mackenzie_** _ **POV)**_

Sabrina doesn't know this, but I stuck a button cam to her shirt so that I can monitor their date. She's never been on a date, so I'm just going to give her some tips when she gets back. Depending on where they sit in the movie theatre, it might move out of my signal range, but I'll be able to monitor most of it from my base in Sabrina's room.

"You know, the boy-girl outings and such," I heard Puck say over my computer speakers. _Come on, Sabrina. Don't screw this up._ What to call date-like excursions can be a tender topic among people.

"Dating?" _Potentially disastrous, but most likely okay._

"Yeah, that." I silently congratulated Puck. Five minutes in and they're doing okay.

I've always thought that Sabrina and Puck were perfect for each other. They've both built up a hard exterior which hides a kind, loving center. Plus, their nicknames work great together. Trickster King plus Queen of Sneaks equals the Monarchy of Mischief.

Yes, I know about the Everafters. After all, I'm one myself.

A/N- Good so far? Mackenzie's perspective? I got some great reviews so far, so thanks, y'all!


	4. Author's Note

Hey, y'all. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I promise I'm getting back to it, I just had some technology complications. I'm back on the project, so I should get something out there soon!

Thanks,

Art


End file.
